Bon anniversaire Hermione! (os)
by amelie1306
Summary: Hermione n'aime pas son anniversaire. Encore, le mot est faible. Elle l'exècre. Le 19 septembre, elle prie pour que la journée s'achève au plus vite. Baigner dans l'hypocrisie, s'emmerder ferme toute la journée, non merci! Alors Malfoy qui s'invite, là, Hermione dit trop, c'est trop. Mais son vieil ennemi est-il davantage la cerise sur le gâteau ou le meilleur cadeau de sa vie?


**Helllloooooo!**

**J'ai donc écrit cet os dans le cadre d'un évènnement trèèès spécial... Vous l'aurez deviné; aujourd'hui 19 septembre est la fête à notre heroïne internationale, Hermione Granger!**

**Alors installez-vous confortablement, relaxer et lisez cet os léger et bourré d'humour...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**ps: pour le début seulement, «-...»=personne inconnue et «"..."»=pensées d'Hermione (pour les pensées ce sera tout le long)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

«-Bon anniversaire Hermione!

"Ouais ouais c'est ça"

-Une année de plus ça fait quoi?

"Je me sens plus vieille encore, merci de me le rappeler."

-Tu aimes mon cadeau?

"Pour être honnête, c'est affreux, mais pour ne pas que tu t'effondres en larmes je dirai que c'est...super...!"

-Boonnee fêêêtee Heeeeermioone! Boonnee fêêêtee Heeermioone! Boonnee fêêtee boonnee fêêtee boonnee fêêêêêêteeee Heeeeerrmiioooonee!

"Outch... Mes pauvres oreilles..."»

C'était chaque fois la même histoire. Pour elle, sa fête signifiait sourires hypocrites, voeux de bonheur faussement sincères et cadeaux sans originalité. Sans oublier le gâteau acheté au supermarché du coin goûtant plus le sucre qu'autre chose. Bref; emmertitude à 100%.

Alors pourquoi ce 19 septembre 2003 aurait quelque chose de différent ou de mieux que les années passées? C'est la question qu'elle se posa en s'éveillant le matin dudit jour.

Hermione observa le plafond crème de sa chambre. Étendue sur son lit, elle tentait de repousser au plus tard possible le moment fatidique où elle devrait se lever et affronter pendant toute la journée une hypocrisie totale du monde qu'elle connaissait. Oh joie.

Alors elle regardait le plafond qui lui faisait bizarrement penser au glaçage de son gâteau d'anniversaire. "Folie du 19 septembre", résolut-elle. Car oui, ce jour de l'année autre que pourrir sa vie lui filait des symptomes d'hallucination: tout ce qu'elle regardait avait forcément un rapport avec son anniversaire. Remarque, si le plafond lui faisait penser à un gâteau, il était clair qu'il y avait là un problème. Alors elle avait pensée à une théorie; celle de la "Folie du 19 septembre".

Finalement son cadran sonna, apportant avec lui le début d'une journée de misère à sourire sans arrêt, tant et tellement qu'elle en aurait de douloureuses crampes.

En soupirant elle se leva pour éteindre la radio pépiant les nouvelles du jour et comme un coup du destin, au moment où elle allait fermer le réveil, la présentatrice annonça avec un entrain non dissimulé que...

«La grande nouvelle du jour est bien entendu l'anniversaire de notre héroïne préférée de la seconde guerre! Je nomme ici Hermione Granger qui fête aujourd'hui, le 19 septembre, ses 24 ans de vie! Et quelle vie! Pour en savoir plus sur cette incroyable sorcière, procurez-vous sa biographie; "Hermione Granger; l'Héroïne de la seconde guerre"! Je souhaite donc à Miss Granger un joyeux ann-»

Par chance elle avait pu éteindre ce foutu réveil à temps. Elle n'avait donc pas entendu ces maudits mots que des centaines de personnes allaient lui souhaiter aujourd'hui. Parce qu'effectivement, il avait fallu que les médias s'emparent de l'affaire, alors elle était sûr de recevoir des centaines de courriers de fans lui disant à quel point ils l'adoraient et qu'ils lui souhaitaient un "Bonne fête!" bien en évidence. Hermione pouvait déjà voir la carte rose et de mauvais goût crachant des étincelles de couleurs et un parfum capiteux avec écrit en grosses lettres multicolores "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!". Brrr. Rien qu'à y penser, elle en avait le goût de vomir.

Comment bien commencer la journée n'est-ce pas?

Elle se prépara minutieusement, choisissant des vêtements de travail strictes et sans frivolités, de façon à tenter de passer inaperçue dans la foule de gens au ministère. Même si elle savait que se serait peine perdu comme à chaque an de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle enfila une chemise blanche à manche trois-quart, une jupe noire droite et des souliers à petits talons d'un noir brillant et impeccable, au-cas-où elle aurait à s'enfuir, c'était toujours mieux que les talons hauts! Par-dessus sa tenue de travail, elle mit sa cape de sorcière et époussietta l'insigne dessus l'identifiant comme chef des aurors. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et rangea sa baguette en bois de vigne dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Se maquillant légerement comme à son habitude, elle sortit finalement de son appartement, le ventre trop serré pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

En marchant jusqu'à l'entrée du ministère de la magie à travers les rues du Londre moldu, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté le congé que lui avait proposé Harry, son bras droit. Lui qui savait à quel point ce jour l'insuportait avait cru bien faire mais elle comme une idiote avait déclinée, trop soucieuse de son sous-chef qui avait déjà trop à faire pour en plus endosser son rôle même le temps d'une journée.

Elle arriva finalement dans le grand hall du ministère à travers une des cheminée qui la recracha dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Puis tout le monde commença à affluer vers elle dans le but de la féliciter pour... Pour quoi au juste? D'avoir vieilli et de se rapprocher un peu plus de la mort?

Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Rita Skeeter accrourir vers elle avec une horde de journalistes ou paparazzis en délire à sa suite.

"Oh merlin. Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me fassiez cela?"

Comme en réponse à sa question silencieuse, un des journalistes se mit à la héler à pleine voix bientôt imité par le reste des reporters.

Hermione ne réflechit pas à deux fois et se mit à courrir en direction des ascenseurs. Elle se bénit intérieurement d'avoir pensé à mettre ces souliers confortables et idéals pour courrir même s'ils étaient pour le travail et attegnit une des cabines avant qu'elle ne se ferme. L'ascenseur se mit en marche et Hermione réalisa soudain quelque chose; il y avait des gens avec elle dans la cabine.

-Miss Granger! Je voulais justement vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire! L'aborda un des employés. Un certain Gus quelque chose.

-Ah euh merci.

Et les autres se mirent aussitôt à lui souhaiter leurs voeux de bonheurs et de félicités. Quand elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer, les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage des aurors. Elle se précipita dehors et respira un bon coup.

Elle tenta tout d'abord de se diriger vers son bureau qui comme pour la narguer se situait au fond complètement du département de façon discrète en rasant les murs et baissant la tête pour cacher son visage mais elle ne put faire trois pas que tous ses aurors lui sautaient dessus pour encore un fois lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Après que le dernier lui eut dit toutes ses félicitations, elle se mit à presque courrir jusqu'à ses quartiers qu'elle referma avec un grand soulagement.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler.

Quand elle était plongée dans une enquête particulièrement passionante et qu'elle avait enfin oublier quel jour on était, on toqua à la porte.

-Oui?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry qui la regarda en souriant.

-Ah non! Si toi aussi tu es là pour constater que je suis vieille tu peux partir dès maintenant!

Le survivant ricanna.

-Mione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, et ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Je venais juste te rapeller que Ginny t'avait organisé ta fête ce soir et qu'il faut que tu te rendes obligatoirement là-bas sous peine de te faire étrangler.

-Je sais Harry je sais... Et j'en ai déjà mal à la tête juste d'y penser.

Ils dicutèrent quelques instants sur une affaire et Harry finit par la laisser seule.

La journée passa sans plus de problèmes majeurs omis les très agaçants "Joyeux anniversaire" ou encore les nombreuses cartes qu'elle reçut.

Elle quitta finalement le minstère dans la soirée, repassant malheureusement dans le hall où la horde de journalistes l'attendaient. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas partis?!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione traversa les journalistes beuglant des questions et les photographes qui la mittraillaient de photos. Elle ne répondit à rien, gardant la tête haute et arriva finalement à une des cheminées qu'elle se pressa d'utiliser.

C'est avec un soulagement non contenu qu'elle rentra chez-elle. Soulagement de courte durée en découvrant Ginny sur son canapé.

-Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Hermione même si elle avait de sérieux doutes quant à la présence de sa meilleure amie.

-Je suis là pour te préparer pour ce soir bien sûr!

Ok, elle aurait vraiment souhaité s'être trompée.

Ginny l'entraina donc dans une séance complète de soins particuliers passant de l'épilation à la manicure pour finalement finir avec la tenue.

-Non non non je ne porterai pas cette robe.

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-SI!

-NON!

-Et moi je te dis que si! Tu vas la porter!

-Non Ginny! Tu as vu cette robe! Elle est bien trop décolletée et et et...

-Super jolie!

-Non!

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de dispute, Ginny réussit à enfermer son amie dans la salle de bain avec la robe.

-Tu ne sortiras que quand tu l'auras mis!

-Foutu robe...foutu meilleure amie...

-Quoi?

-Rien rien! Je vais la mettre cette...chose!

-Parfait!

La robe en question était d'un vert émeraude tapageur avec des bretelles et un décolleté carré. Elle se resserait au niveau de la taille et s'évaisait légèrement jusqu'aux genoux. L'ourlet de la robe était recouvert de joyaux ainsi que le bord du décolleté.

En soupirant Hermione enfila la robe et se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était quasiment jolie avec cet accoutrement.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Hermione sut officiellement qu'elle allait devoir porter cette robe pour le reste de la soirée.

-Tu es magnifique! Tu vois bien que la robe est parfaite! Tu es parfaite! Allez viens! On doit y aller ou on va être en retard.

La rouquine portait une robe rouge courte qui dévoilait ses longues jambes et ses cheveux étaient laissées lâches. Hermione quant à elle avait de jolies boucles et portait un maquillage plus prononcé que d'habitude.

La fête était réussie, ça Hermione l'avouait, mais elle en fut vite soulée à force de se faire baratiner la même chose de personne en personne.

Aussi, elle trouva tant bien que mal une pièce qui à priori était vide de monde pour souffler un bon coup. Et se souler tant qu'à y être tient.

Le party se déroulait dans la vaste demeure des Potter. Et Ginny avait invité pas moins de 250 invités pour sa fête sans oublier de mettre le topo dans la déco ou la nourriture. La décoration était telle qu'Hermione avait l'impression que la maison était un énorme paquet cadeaux. Oh non. La "Folie du 19 septembre" revenait. On aurait quasiment l'impression que cette fête était celle de la nouvelle Mme Potter et non pour sa modeste meilleure amie.

Dans la pièce qui se trouvait être un petit salon, Hermione s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé et ferma les yeux en souvourant ce silence reposant.

-Je ne te savais pas si plein de grâce Granger.

Hermione se releva dans un sursaut et regarda la personne l'ayant aborder sortir de l'ombre.

-Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question Granger. N'est-ce pas ta soirée d'anniversaire?

-Ne prononce pas ce mot je t'en prie, mes oreilles vont ciller à force de l'entendre.

-Quel mot? Anniversaire?

-Oui! Et tu n'as pas répondu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est justement ma fête d'anniversaire non?

-Effectivement. Mais il se trouve que je suis une personne dites influente dans le monde sorcier, et c'est pourquoi ta chère amie Weasley m'aurait invité.

-C'est Potter maintenant! Et Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça! On se déteste!

-Vraiment?

-Oui!

-Je ne te savais pas si rancunière non plus.

-Que veux-tu? S'être fait rabaissé plus bas que terre pendant 7 ans ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement.

-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Et puis qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici? Tu devrais être en bas en train de t'amuser avec tous tes amis.

-Eh bien il se trouve que je n'ai jamais voulu de cette fête moi!

-Ah oui?

-Oui! C'est Ginny qui a tout organisé! Mais moi je déteste cette journée. Je déteste le 19 septembre point à la ligne.

Hermione se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi se confier à Malfoy? Il n'était même pas son ami! Ni même une connaissance! Il était son ennemi! Même s'ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment, comment l'identifier alors?

Elle crut un instant voir Malfoy sourire et son coeur commença à battre la chamade. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Non. C'était une autre hallucination. Oui c'est ça.

Draco vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Toi aussi ta fête te dégoûte? Moi j'ai toujours l'impression de mager dans l'hypocrisie à chacune de mes fêtes.

-Moi aussi!

Et ils partirent dans une conversation sur les fêtes d'anniversaire et tout ce qui les ragoûtait de cela. Ils rirent plusieurs fois. Hermione alla même jusqu'à penser qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Malfoy. Non non non. C'était faux. S'il était si synpathique ce n'était qu'une illusion voyons. Oui, que le résultat de la "Folie du 19 septembre".

-Tu m'as toujours intrigué Hermione. Tu permets que je t'apelle Hermione? Tu n'as jamais été comme toutes ces autres filles qui profitaient de n'importe laquelle occasion pour s'exhiber et être le centre d'attention. Non toi tu es bien dans l'ombre et l'anonymat. Comment cela peut-il être possible? Explique-moi.

-Je n'aime seulement pas qu'on se préoccupe tant de moi. C'est mon anniversaire et puis? Qu'y a-t-il de plus spécial qu'un autre jour? Avec la fête d'une autre personne? Tant d'attention me mets mal à l'aise. Et je déteste qu'on me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire non sincère et hypocrite, Draco.

L'ancien serpentard se rapprocha doucement d'elle avec un petit sourire. Il se pencha vers son oreille, la faisant frissoner de sa proximité.

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les pressa quelques secondes ensemble avant de s'éloigner un peu. Est-ce assez sincère pour toi?

"À vrai dire, je crois bien qu'il y ait eu un anniversaire différent. Et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de rencontrer son grand amour le soir de ses 24 ans. Ah la folie du 19 septembre..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hey!**

**Cute et guimauve hein? Mais c'est chou avouez!**

**Alors? Donnez-moi vos impressions!**

**Je sais que certains d'entre vous se demande pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un os du même genre à la fête de notre Draco national, eh bien c'est parce que je n'y avais pas pensé, dsl...**

**Je sais aussi que le jour où je poste cet os n'est pas le 19 septembre mais je n'ai pas pu poster avant -'**

**Bye!**


End file.
